Antrim
Antrim is a Principate in Tyrnsar, neighbouring Oremmir and Aderthad to the east and south, with Helmyr and Eredor directly across the Ibaia river. The Kingdom of Antrim named after it's Capital city Antrim, relies heavily on trade and the people are known to be honest and diligent, if critically shrewd and occasionally impolite. Whilst personal honour and honesty are valued highly the chivalric culture prevalent in the other Human kingdoms is not an important part of life in Antrim, with only one chivalric order, the Gold History Founding of Antrim City Antrim was founded shortly after the Second Eryenai War, in the land conceded to the Alliance of Humans. King Marcus Balor ordered the palace be built on the ruins of Doras'sura. King Marcus was also responsible for the hiring of architects. He built a monument to their victory and was insistent on proper anti-flooding measures, he is often quoted as saying "We will build this city so that nothing can tear it down". This is of course a reference to his own home city, Mercindar which was burned down during the war whilst he had been defending the city of Andor. During this time Antrim was considered part of the Eastmarch province of Balor's Kingdom, and would prove instrumental for maintaining control of the region in the future wars and skirmishes with the remaining High Elves. Leadership Formally the head of state is the First Prince, a nobleman elected by vote of the Antrim Senate. After the death of the First Prince it is customary for the Second Prince and the First Prince's willed heir to compete in the senate to be voted First Prince. Once the First Prince has been elected the Second Prince will be chosen by the senate from the loser and any nobleman who would take and follow the Prince's Oath. Diplomacy and Relations The principality often changes foreign policy when the Prince dies and a new one elected. A constant however, is that Helmyr and Vocarth be treated with distrust. Military Navy Though perhaps most famous for their river tradeships, Antrim also owns a naval fleet with a longer draft to protect their trade and enforce their interests through blockades. Antrim Princely Guard The guards are small forces of well-paid volunteers, usually posted as guardsmen and little more than dignified watchmen. This is of course due to the defensive nature of Antrim, with the Ibaia and high walls it is impenetrable from the west and south, creating a natural bottleneck for archers. Guardians The Guardians are the well-trained soldiers who guard the Senate house and the First Prince's Palace Pretoria The First Prince's guard, known as the Pretoria are usually comprised of 40 men and 5 officers all loyal to the Prince. Usually regarded as some of the greatest blademasters of Kenor other than the Elvish Laelitamacil. Often a man will be hand selected by the First Prince when he is still training as a swordsman, and will be raised and trained in the Pretoria. Culture and Tradition Antrim has a distinct emergent culture from it's neighbours, and this is thought to be due to the fact that Antrim is ruled by the First Prince and the Senate.